The Wrong Sister
by badgirl1990
Summary: Maxie Jones reflects about who George was, the deep love that her little sister had for her, her grief over her sister's death, and how the Text Message Killer had killed the wrong sister shortly after Georgie's death.


The Wrong Sister

By: badgirl 1990

Author's Summary: Maxie Jones reflects about who George was, the deep love that her little sister had for her, her grief over her sister's death, and how the Text Message Killer had killed the wrong sister shortly after Georgie's death.

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. I expect only constructive construct criticism and no flames. If I get a flame I will delete it so do not waste your time by writing one. Please read the story and thanks a lot.

The Text Message Killer had killed the wrong sister.

Georgie was beautiful with her light brown hair and her brown eyes. She was brilliant, creative, driven, energetic, and funny. Georgie had a good heart and helped out other people. Her little sister had been one of the best people that Maxie had ever known in her entire whole life.

She had everything going on for her in her life and she had been full of goals. Georgie had attended college at Port Charles University, babysat for Alexis Davis, Elizabeth Webber, and Nikolas Cassadine, crushed on Damien Spinelli, planned to study abroad for her junior year in college, worked part time as a waitress at Kelly's Diner, and volunteered as a candy stripper at General Hospital. Maxie remembered how her little sister's face would glow up at the mention of Europe and how much time she had spent talking to their cousin Robin about the list of places that she should see while she was there. However her sister would never be able to go to Europe now the way that she had wanted to do so since she was dead.

Georige would never be able to complete college, become a journalist, get married in a big church wedding in a beautiful white wedding dress in front of all of her family and friends, or have children of her own. She would never get to live in her dream house with a grill for cookouts and a swimming pool in the backyard. She would never have grandchildren of her own to spoil rotten or see old age. Her sister was gone for good and nothing could bring her back to life no matter much Maxie wanted to do so.

Maxie should know. After all she had tried to do so by attacking others with name calling and insults, believing it all to be a bad dream that she would soon wake up from, crying, demanding it not to be real, and praying to God to give her sister back to her but nothing had worked. It only proved to her that nobody was capable of bringing back the dead.

Maxie was not able to stop thinking about how her sister had been killed by the Text Message Killer. Georgie had become determined to find to find out who he was and why he had targeted Leticia Juarez, Emily Bowen Quartermaine, Carly Jacks, and Maxie and catch him before he had struck again in order to protect Maxie from him. Her wanting to protect Maxie had been why she had teamed up with Spinelli to prove that the Text Message Killer was Maxie's boyfriend Cooper Barrett and why she had warned Maxie to stay away from Cooper until she was able to prove otherwise. Had she gone to the park alone in an attempt to figure out who the Text Message Killer was and catch him or had the Text Message Killer decided to stalk her and strangle her to death like he had done with all of his other victims?

Did Georgie attempt to rip off her killer's mask in order to find out who he was? Had she begged for her life, cried, or done everything that she could to fight him off for her life? Had she almost managed to run away from him only for him to grab her from behind and kill her or had she not seen it coming until it was too late for her to do anything about it? What had she been thinking while she was being strangled to death and unable to breathe? What kind of pain had she felt before she died?

The image of George's dead body lying there on the ground like a broken doll emotionless and lifeless was forever engraved in her head.

Why had her sister had to lose her life like that?

George had accepted Maxie for who she was, been her best friend and confidant, cared about her, and deeply loved her. Her little sister had ended up giving her good advice, helping her, and looking out for her whenever she needed her to do so for her. Maxie had been foolish to think that Georgie would always be there to bond with, to cry with, to demand things with, to hang out eating together at Kelly's Dinner, going shopping together, or seeing a movie together with, and to tease one another with. She had taken her little sister Georgie for granted and Maxie had been since a horrible sister to her since all she ever did was hurt George over and over again. The last words that Maxie had spoken to Georgie had been hurtful ones and she would never be able to make up for them to her now that Georgie was dead.

The grief that Maxie felt over her little sister's death was endless. Maxie had problems eating and sleeping and would often wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat after she had another nightmare of Georgie being brutally murdered in cold blood by the Text Message Killer. She would be fine for a few moments and then get to the point where she would lose it when the tears started to come. Right now it was a struggle for her to get through one day at a time.

Sometimes her grief over Georgie's death would become too much for her to bear. She would start to lash out at others with name calling and insults and throw things whenever that would happen to her. Then Maxie would come to her senses and pray that Georgie was at peace in heaven.

The world was an even worse place to live in now without Georgie in it since who she was and the type of person that her little sister had been had made it a better place to live in. Nineteen was too far of a young age for anyone to die at. The saying that "the good always die young" was true. It was a saying that Maxie would now firmly believe in until her own dying day.

The Text Message Killer had killed the wrong sister since it should have been Maxie had that he had killed instead of Georgie and Maxie wished with all her might that it had been her that Spinelli had found lying dead at the park in the snow with the cord wrapped around her neck instead of Georgie.


End file.
